O Novo Time 7
by Miyuki-chama
Summary: Por causa de um erro nas listas,Hinata está nos time errado.E se fosse Hinata que estivesse no Time 7?E agora Hinata?Sasuke está longe,você está ficando mais forte,Naruto está mais do que interessado em você e falta pouco para assumir o seu clã. SasuxHina
1. Erro nas listas

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,se fosse meu acha que eu escreveria esse disclaimer?

Abordo aqui uma realidade alternativa:Hinata Hyuuga tem 12 anos e é integrante do time 8,um dia numa limpeza rotineira nos computadores da academia ninja,descobrem que ocorreu um erro e era pra Hinata estar no time 7 e não no time 8.

Eu vou confessar que só vi até a luta de Sasuke com Itachi (depois do Chuunin Shiken) mas não foi tudo,me dizem que ele vai para o hospital...Mas enfim,se ele foi finjam que ele se recuperou uns dias depois com mais desejo de vingança,só que ele só vai se revoltar laaaaá para o final da seja,ele não vai ainda com o tio Orochi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**As pessoas acham que tenho cercada de empregados, e de objetos não sou não sou feliz,não tenho tudo,falta uma coisa que eu quero a muito tempo.**

_**Naruto**_

Hinata estava sentada no frio chão de seu coração batia rápido, suas mãos tremiam porém mantinha um sorriso no rosto após receber uma notícia estranha.

E pensar que tudo fora por causa de um equívoco causado por um vírus de computador.

Mas não era tão fácil pra ela decidir se iria ou não fazer isso.Só ela sabia disso até agora.

Não queria ter que abandonar seus únicos amigos,Shino,Kiba e Kurenai mas também não queria perder essa chance.O que faria agora?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O sol entrava timidamente no interior do belo quarto,devia ser por volta de umas 7:00 ,embora acordada há alguns minutos não abrira os olhos,pensavo sobre o fato de ter que dar uma resposta no escritório da Hokage neste mesmo dia.

Passou a noite em claro pensando o que faria,pois aquela decisão mudaria as coisas para muita gente,ela,Naruto,Kurenai,Shino,Kiba,Sakura...Não havia pensado na rosada afinal.

Haruno Sakura.12 anos,quase 13,cabelos da cor rosa,olhos verdes e um corpo não muito de rosto claro,mas definitivamente não era uma grande kunoichi e compensava isso se esforçando para manter as melhores notas na classe.

Hinata nunca gostou de Sakura.A rosada sempre fora arrogante,convencida e...Qual era a palavra que o Uchiha usava para descrevê-la?Ah sim, Hinata,roubando coisas de sua mochila ou mostrando o quanto era fraca perante os outros,fingia inocência para todos ao seu redor mas Hinata sabia de seu caráter,era pedir demais para uma portadora do Byakugan não notar a verdadeira face daquela cretina.

Pensando em tudo o que a Haruno fazia com ela,juntar-se ao time 7 parecia cada vez mais tentador.

Levantou-se da cama,seus cabelos curtos estavam bagunçados e sem olhos perolados estavam sem vida e embaixo deles grandes olheiras estavam formadas.Não se achava bonita e se escondia por trás de roupas largas ou grossos casacos.

Nunca fora despercebida e excluída.

-Quem sabe se eu arrumar meus cabelos...-disse sem tirar os olhos do espelho.-E vestir outra roupa que não seja meu casaco e um pouco de maquiagem.-falou confusa.-

-Eu tenho que estar bem arrumada hoje.Já tomei minha decisão!-disse firme.-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Narutooo!Ramen a essa hora da manhã?-

-Ah Kakashi-sensei!Qualquer hora é hora para ramen, Datte Bayo!-

-E por que EU tenho que vir junto?-disse a garota de cabelos curtos.-Eu preferia passar o meu tempo fazendo algo importante...O que você acha Sasuke-kun?-Sakura mudou seu tom de voz ao falar com o belíssimo rapaz de cabelos negros.

-Não me interessa Sakura, e pare de me chamar desse jeito irritante.-cortou o portador do Sharingan.-

-Yo!-Tenten passou e cumprimentou alegremente.-Eu não tenho tempo pra falar agora mas a Hokage quer ver vocês três na sala dela agora.-disse apressada e em seguida indo embora.-

-Nani?O que a Hokage pode querer agora?É hora do meu ramen Datte Bayo!-

-Que patético...-disse Sasuke com um olhar enojado.-

A verdade é que embora Naruto e Sasuke trocassem insultos boa parte do tempo eram os melhores amigos.

-Bem crianças,seja o que for é melhor irmos agora.-

-Mas sensei eu queria comer meu ramen!E eu não sou criança!-

-Deixe isso para outra hora...-respondeu e saiu com seus alunos em direção ao imponente prédio onde se localizava o escritório da Hokage.-

Quando chegaram ao escritório da Hokage viram que ela e Shizune tinham os rostos sérios,uma coisa incomum de se ver.

E viram que uma garota muito bonita,de aproximadamente 12 ou 13 anos usando óculos escuros estava presente,e olhava chocada para o grupo.

-Bom dia Time 7.-começou a Hokage-Vocês sabem porque estão aqui?-

-Não Hokage-sama.-disse Kakashi-sensei-

-Eu presumo que conheçam a jovem herdeira dos Hyuuga?-

Todos olharam estáticos a jovem Hinata e como estava mudada.Não estava usando aquele casaco de sempre, e sim um vestido lilás que ia até um pouco mais da metade das coxas, tinha os cabelos escuros quase batendo nos ombros e seu rosto tinha uma leve maquiagem que só realçava seus belos traços angelicais.

Hinata não queria que encarassem seus olhos então colocou óculos escuros para que ninguém visse que por trás de sua resposta decisiva estava a incerteza em seu olhar.

-Hi...Hinata?-disse Sakura em uma voz nunca vista antes pelos presentes.-

Mas Hinata estava com ela soubesse o porquê dela estar ali ficaria pior.

-Bem, não sou mulher de enrolar alguma coisa então,sem demoras:Houve um equívoco na escolha dos integrantes do time 7.-

-O QUÊ?-Gritaram Sakura,Kakashi e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.-

-Os computadores da Academia estavam infectados por um vírus na época da escolha para os técnicos resolveram rapidamente os problemas,achando que nada tinha sido modificado.-

-Mas foi.-interrompeu Shizune.-

-O nome de Haruno Sakura e Hyuuga Hinata foram trocados,jamais teríamos notado esse detalhe se um dos supervisores não tivesse feito uma limpeza no sistema.Não é algo realmente significante,mas como a jovem Hyuuga foi prejudicada com essa troca achei justo que ela decidisse:Hinata,você gostaria de trocar de lugar com Sakura ou quer permanecer no time 8?-completou Tsunade.-

Hinata preparada para aquele momento mas achava que seria apenas a Hokage e sua assistente a ouvir aquilo.

-Não pode estar falando sério!-disse Sakura com uma voz esganiçada.-

-Hokage-sama,-começou Hinata-eu desejo ingressar no time 7 o mais rápido possível.-disse determinada e sem seu costumeiro gaguejar.-

-Como queira jovem Hyuuga.-disse carinhosamente Tsunade.-

-Gostaria de me retirar agora para falar com os companheiros do meu antigo time.-

-Claro Hinata!-

Hinata saiu sem olhar na direção de nenhum dos três componentes do time 7 se tivesse olhado teria notado as lágrimas de ódio da kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Então é isso que você quer Hinata?-perguntou Kiba.-

-Kiba-kun, eu queria dizer o porquê,mas entenda...Eu não posso.-

Kurenai e Shino não fizeram tanto drama quanto Kiba, ambos eram mais espertos que o menino cachorro e sabiam que Hinata fazia aquilo porque um certo loiro de olhos azuis estava no time 7.

Só desejaram que Hinata fosse feliz e deram-lhe boa no time do Kakashi afinal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-"Será que cheguei cedo demais?"-

Hinata chegara pontualmente as 8:00 horas,como lhe haviam dito,mas nenhum dos meninos ou o sensei estava lá.

Dedicou-se a olhar as nuvens enquanto esperava na praça de ver o céu, nuvens e estrelas eram as coisas mais bonitas que já vira.

Estava tão entretida com as nuvens que não vira a aproximação do garoto de cabelos escuros.

-Gosta de olhar as nuvens?-perguntou Sasuke-

-Añh?E-e-eu...-ele havia a pego de surpresa.-

-Hinata não é?-

-Hai.-respondeu corada-

-Kakashi sempre se atrasa.Não há necessidade de chegar cedo.-

Não respondera,olhava fixamente para o loiro se aproximando junto de seu sensei,indiferente aos 15 minutos de atraso.

-Yo!Vejo que já estão me atrasei porque encontrei um gato preto no caminho e...—vendo que nenhum deles parecia acreditar no que dissera interrompeu sua narrativa-Hyuuga, você sabe que deveria fazer um teste para entrar para o time não é?-

-Foi pra isso que vim aqui-soltou antes de conseguir controlar-se.-

-Muito é seu teste.-disse apontando para quatro shurikens.Não eram shurikens comuns,tinham algo espécie de chaveiro de vidro pendurado em cada uma delas.-Eu escondi quatro dessas shurikens em ruas,telhados,calhas...Você tem 30 minutos para encontrá-las,mas te darei uma dica:cada uma está espalhada em uma direçã?-

Hinata hesitou.A cidade era enorme,como achar quatro shurikens em meia hora?

-Pronta!-respondeu enfim.-

-Eu vou contar até trê,dois,três e JÁ!-

Ao longe os três viram a jovem Hyuuga se afastar rápidamente do local, determinada.

-Lembre-se:A vista de cima é a mais precisa!-Hinata ouviu Kakashi dizer.-

Começou a procurar pelo norte, perto dos portões da entrada da .

Ao sul, leste,nada.A oeste?Isso mesmo,nada.

Hinata consultou o relógio,tinha 15 minutos.E agora?

-"Pensa Hinata,pensa!"-

De repente se lembrou:

_**-Lembre-se:A vista de cima é a mais precisa!-**_

Hinata olhou para o céu,estava fazendo muito sol naquele dia.

-O vidro!-gritou-Mas aonde eu poderei ter uma vista suficientemente boa para enxergar toda a cidade?

A torre de vigia de Konoha.O maior prédio da cidade!

Não perdeu tempo, estava perto e isso facilitou.

Chegando ao topo,ela teve a visão de toda a cidade de lá.Mas como isso ajudaria?

Olhando por acaso para rua de sua casa,viu um ponto brilhante.

-"O que é aquilo?"-

-A garota ativou o Byakugan e viu que o ponto brilhante vinha de uma lata de lixo.-

Uma shuriken.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Recolhera todas as shurikens e corria apressada pelas ruas de uma shuriken perto da barraca de ramen,outra próxima ao prédio da Hokage e uma perto de uma menos de um minuto para chegar no banco da praça.

Viu ao longe o cabelo prateado de seu novo sensei.

10 segundos.

Estava quase lá.Não iria desistir agora que tinha chegado tão longe.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2...

-Consegui!-Disse Hinata cansada porém feliz ao chegar e entregar as quatro shurikens para Kakashi.-

-Bem...Eu não esperava...-admitiu Kakashi.-Mas você ,talvez eu esteja ficando muito mole...Então Hinata como todos os outros membros você tem que dizer seus planos para o futuro,o que gosta e o que não gosta de fazer.-

-Me-meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata,tenho 12 e quero ser uma grande kunoichi para mostrar a minha família que sou capaz.-admitiu corada- gosto de...praticar dança-mentiu envergonhada pensando em Naruto-e não gosto... "da Sakura" de nada em particular.-

-Datte Bayo,eu preferia a Sakura-chan!-disse Naruto sem notar o quanto aquelas palavras machucaram a jovem de olhos perolados.-

-Cala a boca Naruto.-respondeu Sasuke se sentindo ótimo com a kunoichi de cabelo rosa longe e Hinata parecia ser uma boa pessoa,sem dúvida uma ótima ém do mais, notara que a garota nutria mais do que uma admiração em relação ao loiro e não pode deixar de sentir mais do que uma pequena irritação ao pensar nisso.-

-Cala você teme!-

Hinata não ouvia só pensando em como tivera tanta sorte em cair no time de Naruto.

Continua...

**É eu sei eu tenho outras duas fics pra atualizar mas essa foi a primeira fic que eu fiz e eu achei ter perdido ela para como a achei resolvi publicar.**

Capítulo editado e revisado.


	2. A Batalha Pessoal

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence.E ponto.

Konoha estava silenciosa naquela tarde.O Sol ia embora,tímido.Era quase seis horas e a maioria das pessoas estava em suas casas.Ou os shinobis treinando e realizando missões.

Hinata andava pelas ruas da cidade, tranqüila.Carregava um sorriso no belíssimo rosto angelical.Naruto,Sasuke e Kakashi a convidaram para um almoço no Ichikaru Ramen.O almoço se prolongou até as duas da tarde graças as piadas e a insaciável fome de Naruto.

Após sair do almoço Hinata tomara uma importante decisão:Agora que estava no Time 7 tinha que se esforçar mais ainda.Não só pelo time, mas por ela eçou passando horas treinando no campo de treinamento.

Assim que chegou em frente ao portão da Mansão Hyuuga seu sorriso se desfez.Seu pai a aguardava com uma expressão não muito amigável.

-Será que nunca vou parar de ter decepções com você,Hinata?-começou Hiashi.Estava aborrecido com sua filha e dava a entender que seu mau humor não sumiria tão cedo.-

-Go-gomen Otou-san.-respondeu Hinata com a cabeça abaixada.Apesar de ser seu pai não conseguia o encarar diretamente.-

-Eu soube pelo seu PRIMO, na frente dos nossos conhecidos mais próximos do seu fracasso na última missão.-Não consegue entender a vergonha que eu sinto de ver que minha filha é um fracasso como shinobi?-

Hinata já deveria estar acostumada as repreensões praticamente diárias de seu pai mas todas as vezes que ele a repreendia pelos seus fracassos ela se sentia infeliz e sozinha.Depois de ouvir por cerca de dez minutos as reclamações vindas de seu pai sobre seu péssimo desempenho,teve a permissão para se retirar.

No caminho,enquanto andava distraída,não viu que outro ser de olhos perolados andava pelos corredores da mansão e acabam esbarrando por acidente.

-Gomen...Neji nii-san?-Disse Hinata surpresa.Normalmente,por mais que tentasse seu primo a ignorava e não lhe dirigia a palavra desde o Chunnin Shiken.-

O garoto nada disse,apenas se retirou em silêncio enquanto Hinata o observava.

-Neji nii-san?-tentou ela,sem sucesso.-

No outro dia,de manha bem cedo Hinata caminhava tranquilamente para a ponte do parque central de Konoha quando encontra uma figura conhecida,passando por ali.

-Hinata-chan!-disse uma voz falsa.-

Hinata se virou.Sakura e Ino a encaravam com olhares não muito amigáveis.Congelou.

-Hinata-chan,onde está toda aquela maquiagem que você usou naquele dia?Sabe,ela realmente faz falta.-Sakura falou "inocentemente".-

-Por que você está usando esse casaco, se o dia está tão quente Hinata?Tem algo a esconder?Ou talvez não consiga tirar sozinha?Quer uma ajuda?-Completou Ino com um sorriso maligno.-

-Acreditem,não foi nada.Apenas caí,por acidente e acabei sujando meu casaco.-mentiu.-

Hinata não se sentia bem mentindo.Sabia que nunca acreditariam no que ela dizia mas era melhor do que dizer que Sakura,a ex-integrante do time 7 a jogou na lama e machucou seu braço.Era mais acreditável dizer que foi um acidente.

-Datte Bayo!Então vamos deixar pra lá e ir logo para uma missão!-

-Certo,nossa missão dessa vez é um pouco mais complicada.Devemos cuidar de alguns ninjas do país inimigo na floresta do sul.-disse Kakashi distraído.-

Hinata gelou.Lutar.Se fosse, ia parecer uma garotinha fraca e indefesa se comparada com Sasuke e Naruto.Mas não tinha outro jeito.Tinha feito uma promessa a si mesma e além do mais,não podia abandonar o time.

Durante o curto trajeto Hinata permaneceu distraída e pensativa.

"Será que iria conseguir?"

Era o que pensava durante todo o caminho.

Quando ambos entraram na mata densa,os seus aguçados ouvidos ficaram mais certeza o inimigo não tinha tanto cuidado para se esconder.

-Eu conclui que naquela direção a fonte de chakra é maior.Portanto eu irei pra lá,sozinho.-

-QUÊ?!-Gritou Naruto.-

-Dobe,você definitivamente não é bom em ser discreto.Quer que eles nos escutem?-repreendeu Sasuke.-

-Mas Kakashi-sensei, isso não é justo!Você vai ficar com toda a ação?!-

-Não faço isso por diversão Naruto,e sim por quê é o mais seguro para vocês.Fiquem aqui.-disse Kakashi correndo apressado enquanto sumia entre as árvores.-

Os três genins ficaram em silêncio.O que iriam fazer agora?

-Hinata,como não temos idéia de onde o inimigo está,precisamos que você ative o seu byakugan para localizá-los.-ordenou Sasuke.-

-Hai!-disse Hinata,apavorada porém,decidida.-

Concentrou seu chakra nos pés e subiu até a copa de uma grande árvore.

-Byakugan!-exclamou, veias começaram a saltar.-Vejo um grupo de ninjas,cerca de cinco pessoas, se aproximando pelo sudeste da floresta.Vinte quilômetros de distância.-

-Certo,vamos fazer o seguinte,Hinata fique de vigia,Dobe você vem comigo.-

-Quem te nomeou o líder da equipe,teme?-exclamou Naruto indignado.-

-Tem alguma outra sugestão?Não?Ótimo,apenas me siga.-Sasuke o puxou pela mão na direção dos ninjas.-Ah,Hinata?-

-Ha-hai?-perguntou temerosa-

-Tenha cuidado.-disse sem olhar na direção da jovem.-

Hinata apenas assentiu,e olhou o trajeto dos dois garotos através do Byakugan.

Se sentiu fraca.Sabia que a vigia não era necessária, Sasuke apenas a mandou vigiar por quê não queria um peso na luta.

Entretida com seus pensamentos,não sentiu a forte presença olhando malignamente em sua direção.

Sasuke e Naruto deram conta do pequeno grupo inimigo facilmente,eram genins,alguns chunnins,não muito qualificados.E com a ajuda do Kage Bushin de Naruto,a vitória foi rápida.

-Hahaha,demos conta direitinho desses idiotas né teme?Todos sucumbiram ao enorme poder do futuro maior Hokage da vila da folha,DATTE BAYO!!-

-Não viaja Naruto,agora vamos,talvez dê tempo de ajudar Kaka...-Sasuke não terminou a frase.Arregalou seus olhos e sua pele embranqueceu.-

-Sasuke?O que foi Sasuke?-perguntou Naruto preocupado-

-Hinata está em perigo.-disse finalmente.-

Hinata desativou o Byakugan.Acreditava já ser seguro.

-O que está fazendo garotinha?-uma voz assustadora veio por trás de Hinata,que gelou.-

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa,sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça,o que a desequilibrou a fazendo cair da copa da árvore.Por sorte, a queda não foi muito séria.

-Eu tive sorte não?Os dois garotos ou o homem de cabelos prateados seriam impossíveis de vencer, mas eles ficaram para o resto do grupo.Já eu,peguei essa garotinha indefesa!-riu o homem com a bandana da vila do Som.Provavelmente um Chunnin.Sasuke,Naruto e Kakashi acabariam com ele,mas por azar,era Hinata quem deveria lutar.-Fraca!Indefesa!-

-Eu...não sou...Indefesa!-disse Hinata levantando-se.Era agora que iria cumprir sua promessa.-Byakugan!-

O homem,diante de sua determinação apenas sorriu.Talvez aquela garota lhe desse um pouco mais de trabalho.

Hinata correu em direção ao chunnin,pronta a aplicar seus melhores golpes naquele homem.Iria provar para todos eles.Não era mais uma garotinha indefesa!

Com uma visão dos pontos de Chakra,Hinata facilmente conseguiu alcançar o chunnin,que corria para o sul da floresta,se distanciando cada vez mais dos outros ninjas.

Ele não parecia acreditar que aquela garotinha indefesa fosse capaz de machucá-lo,só queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível,já que sentiu a presença de uma grande concentração de chakra,que ele sabia ser de Sasuke,Naruto e Kakashi correndo atrás da jovem kunoichi.

Se distraiu tanto procurando fugir o mais rápido possível,que não viu Hinata pronta para atacá-lo.Ela com um hábil movimento dos dedos,atingiu um ponto vital da corrente de chakra,o que acabou paralizando-o.Quando Naruto,Sasuke e Kakashi chegaram ao local,encontraram a portadora do Byakugan caída no chão e o chunnin que a atacara de olhos abertos,porém paralizado.

-Pelo que eu vejo,a jovem levou uma forte pancada na cabeça o que a deixou desorientada.A falta de cuidados médicos na hora só piorou a situação,e depois de lutar com ele-a médica apontou para o chunnin inimigo deitado na cama ao lado e ainda sem conseguir se mexer.- as situações se agravaram.Mesmo assim não é nada sério.Telefonei para o pai avisando que ela passaria a noite no hospital.-

Sasuke e Kakashi ouviam tudo o que a médica dizia,ambos se sentiam culpados por terem deixado Hinata sozinha.

-Ei pessoal!Nem sabem o que encontrei.Tem um menu especial de ramen lá em baixo!-entrou Naruto exultante-

Sasuke lançou um olhar péssimo para Naruto.Hinata estava no hospital,e ele só se preocupava com ramen?Como ela poderia gostar desse cara?

-Bem,o pai da garota telefonou.Temos permissão para mantê-la aqui.-sorriu a médica.-

-Você deve ser o namorado da jovem Hyuuga não?Acho que gostaria de vê-la primeiro.-

-Eu não sou o namorado dela.-disse Sasuke escondendo o rosto para que não vissem o leve rubor que tomou conta de sua face.-

**Yoo!Obrigada pelas reviews gente!Eu tenho grandes planos pra essa semana.Estou de férias do colégio.Enquanto meus pais vão a praia (Maceió só tem praia ¬¬ ) eu toh bolando outra fanfic para postar depois do fim de Hello Summer chamada Hinata Sou! (Pensão Hinata).**

**Kissus,Hana-chan OFF**


	3. A promessa de um novo começo

**Disclaimer:Esquece,Naruto não me pertence agora,mas quem sabe um dia...**

- Tem certeza que está suficientemente bem para outra missão Hinata?-

-Eu...Eu estou sim sensei!Já se passaram duas semanas, e eu me sinto ótima.-respondeu a jovem Kunoichi.-

Embora Hinata se sentisse mesmo bem o suficiente,não era por isso que estava tão ansiosa para voltar a realizar missões.Queria encontrar novamente os companheiros de equipe,principalmente o jovem loiro.

_**Flash Back**_

_**O quarto do Hospital Geral de Konoha estava silencioso.Hinata estava dormindo tranquilamente.Uma jovem de aproximadamente 20 anos entrou cautelosamente no quarto.**_

_**-Hinata-chan?-a jovem médica estava com um pequeno buquê na mão.-**_

_**-Hai Myu-chan?-perguntou suavemente a jovem Hyuuga.-**_

_**-Gomen,Hinata-chan.Pensava que estava lendo ou assistindo TV.Um de seus amiguinhos trouxe esse lindo buquê pra você!Ele é seu namorado Hina-chan?-**_

_**-Na...Naruto!-exclamou Hinata vermelha.-**_

_**-Naruto?Esse é o nome dele?-perguntou a médica com um risinho.-Ele é tão lindo Hina-chan!Não o deixe escapar!-disse antes de deixar o vaso com as flores do lado da cama e sair do quarto.-**_

_**Hinata olhou as flores por alguns minutos.Estava feliz porquê sabia muito bem quem tinha mandado as flores.**_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Hinata sorriu ao pensar nas flores.Rosas brancas sempre foram as suas favoritas.

-Bem Hinata,se você quer voltar as missões e se realmente acha que já está pronta...Amanhã,iremos para a vila da Areia,3 dias fora e não esqueça sua mala.-disse antes de sair da movimentada barraquinha de ramen.-

Hinata pagou a conta e saiu,contente pela possibilidade de encontrar novamente o loiro.As poucas semanas que passara com o time 7 a deixaram mais determinada.Sentia-se pronta,estava disposta a falar finalmente tudo para o loiro.Iria dizer finalmente tudo o que sentia,só estava aguardando a hora certa.

_**2 meses depois... (É eu sei,meio doido passar dois meses assim mas deixa.)**_

O inverno que chegou a Konoha no fim de novembro foi menos rigoroso do que o esperado.Apesar de nevar,o frio não era muito intenso e com a proximidade do Natal todos pareciam mais alegres e mais dispostos.

Hinata corria apressada pelas ruas da cidade.Carregava pequenos embrulhos na mão e estava planejando entregar o mais especial de todos neste dia.Era um pequeno embrulho azul que tinha o papel todo brilhante e era decorado com uma fita o naquele dia não haveria nenhuma missão para o time 7,ela planejava entregá-lo diretamente na casa de Naruto.Mas primeiro,entregaria o de seu sensei e o de seu outro companheiro de time.Encontrou Kakashi próximo a um clube suspeito discutindo com Anko.Não era segredo pra ninguém que os dois estavam tendo um caso amoroso e na certa,Anko pegara Kakashi em um clube de strip-tease,_de novo._Mesmo embaraçada,Hinata entregou o presente e desejou boas festas ao sensei.

Mas ainda assim faltava Sasuke.Onde ele poderia estar?Procurara por toda a vila,mas nem sinal do jovem portador do Sharingan.Sendo assim decidiu entregar o presente de Naruto primeiro,e falar com ele sobre o que sentia.

-Yooo Hinata-chan!-Exclamou Naruto alegre como sempre.-O que faz aqui?-

-Ah,Naruto eu...Eu…-Hinata tinha ensaiado várias vezes o que diria para o jovem loiro mas no momento não sabia o que dizer.Seu coração batia rápido,e seu rosto estava vermelho.Resolveu acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.-Eu trouxe...Trouxe esse presente pra você!Feliz Natal Naruto-kun!!-

-Pra mim?Obrigada Hinata!!-disse o loiro antes de abraçar a Hyuuga.-

Quando abraçou,os rostos estavam perigosamente próximos.Hinata tinha o rosto vermelho e olhava fixamente a boca rosada de Naruto.Seria assim o seu primeiro beijo _**(N/A:Não se depender de mim,isso eu garanto.)**_ ?Ela finalmente arrumara coragem para provar da delicada boca do Uzumaki..

-Naruto-kun,tem uma coisa que eu preciso muito te dizer.-começou vermelha.-Eu sempre gostei de você...Desde o primeiro dia na Academia.-

-Hinata eu...-Naruto não sabia o que dizer.Gostava muito da jovem Hyuuga,mas não daquele jeito.Talvez com o tempo,ele deixasse de gostar da Haruno e passasse a se interessar mais pela jovem de olhos perolados,que apesar de,ao seu ver,não ser tão bonita quanto Sakura gostava dele sinceramente.-Você quer namorar comigo Hinata-chan?!-perguntou sem pensar muito.-

Hinata arregalou os olhos.Sua boca se abriu levemente e começou a tremer.Sentia-se tonta e parecia que o tempo havia congelado.

_Você quer namorar comigo Hinata-chan?_

-Sim!-Hinata ouviu-se disser com uma voz empolgada.Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e seus sonhos pareciam estar se realizando.-

-Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?-disse uma voz carregada de ironia.-Estou atrapalhando o casalzinho apaixonado?-

Quando Hinata se virou,Uchiha Sasuke estava parado em frente aos dois com os olhos perigosamente vermelhos.O que havia de errado com ele?

-Sasuke-san...-murmurou.-

-Hinata.-respondeu Sasuke.-Então você...Está mesmo namorando Naruto?-

-Está sim teme!!Por quê você quer tanto se meter na minha vida, Datte bayo?-perguntou Naruto indignado.-

-Cala a boca Dobe.-disse Sasuke antes de sair andando.-

-Sasuke-san!Espera!-disse Hinata correndo atrás de Sasuke.Sasuke parou e se virou para ouvir o que Hinata tinha a dizer.Ela ficou um pouco vermelha,e seus lábios tremiam um pouco por causa do frio.-E-eu trouxe esse presente pra você.-

Sasuke olhou o embrulho verde com certo interesse.Embora ainda um pouco decepcionado porquê esperava que a Hyuuga o dissesse outra coisa.Mesmo assim pegou o presente sem dizer nada.Enquanto continuava a caminhar,pôde ouvir Hinata gritar de longe:

-Boas festas Sasuke!-

Sasuke continuou a andar em meio a neve que caia.Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente molhado e seus lábios ainda mais rosados.Os olhos negros olhavam para o nada e nem mesmo os olhares e os risinhos irritantes das garotas pela rua pareciam incomodá-lo.

Não adiantara de nada deixar o buquê de flores no Hospital.Não adiantara protegê-la e admirá-la silenciosamente durante quase um ano.Ela amava Naruto,Naruto amava Sakura Sakura amava Sasuke e Sasuke amava Hinata.Quanta ironia.

Hinata o transformara em uma pessoa melhor,mais humana.Que inferno,por quê ele tinha que se apaixonar logo pela _**única **_garota em toda vila que não sentia nada por ele?

Era isso.Finalmente tinha tomado sua decisão...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Hinata contemplava o jardim animada.Estaria fazendo 13 anos neste dia e os preparativos para sua festa deixaram todos na mansão Hyuuga ocupados.Tentava ajudar como podia,no arranjo de flores,na preparação dos aperitivos e na iluminação.

Enquanto experimentava distraída a deliciosa calda de chocolate que seria colocada em seu bolo de aniversário,não notou a aproximação do primo.

-Hinata-sama.-

-Nii-san!-exclamou surpresa.-Você me assustou.-

Neji apenas assentiu com a cabeça.Seus olhos encavaram fixamente a prima,e os orbes perolados já não tinham o mesmo briho de ressentimento que Neji carregara por longos anos.Hinata já tinha notado que o ressentimento de Neji em relação a família principal foi diminuindo com o passar dos meses.

-Eu lhe trouxe isto.-disse apontando para o presente embrulhado em um papel lilás.-

-Nii-san...-

-Eu sei que desde a luta no Chunnin Shiken não dirigi a palavra a você.Estava muito ocupado remoendo o meu orgulho.Eu vivi durante muito tempo com rancor e ódio da família principal.Enquanto você me dirigia palavras doces e amáveis,eu lhe respondia de forma grosseira e fria.Eu peço desculpas Hinata-sama,e gostaria que recomeçássemos,do zero.-

As lágrimas teimavam em cair pelo rosto branco.O sorriso que se formava em seu rosto era puro e sincero,e após um abraço demorado,Neji se retirou.

Hinata contemplou o céu alaranjado.A noite estava se aproximando e ela estava atrazada para um encontro com Naruto.

-Céus!É melhor eu me arrumar.-

Enquanto caminhava,Hinata andava ansiosa.Apesar de estar namorando Naruto há 3 dias,não tiveram tempo para se comportarem como namorados.Ainda nem tinham se beijado!

Só de pensar nisso Hinata ficava nervosa.Ela nunca beijara nenhum garoto antes.

Hinata chegou ao prédio onde Naruto morava.Subiu as escadas devagar e parou em frente a porta do apartamento de Naruto.Ela ouviu alguns estranhos barulhos vindos de dentro.Risinhos abafados e outro som que Hinata não conseguia identificar.

-Naruto!-exclamou uma voz feminina.-

Hinata sabia de quem era aquela voz.Não podia ser verdade,não podia...Seu primeiro impulso foi abrir a porta,e assim que fez isso,deu de cara com Naruto e Sakura no sofá, em um beijo "quente demais" para pessoas de 13 anos.

Eles interromperam o beijo assim que a Hyuuga entrou.Naruto olhava surpreso para a namorada,decerto esquecera do encontro.Sakura mantinha um brilho malicioso no olhar e encarava diretamente Hinata com um sorriso malvado.

Hinata não queria chorar.Ou melhor,não ia chorar.Não sentia tristeza,não sentia desespero,sentia apenas...Raiva.

Como ela pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de achar que Naruto realmente esqueceria Sakura e conseguiria amá-la?

-Então...-Sakura disse diante da reação da Hyuuga.-Finalmente percebeu?-

Hinata nada respondeu,e Sakura prosseguiu.

-Finalmente percebeu,que eu sempre tive o que você quis?Eu sempre o tive na palma da minha mão,sabe quantas vezes já nos encontramos nesse sofá?Você não tem nem idéia minha querida.-Sakura continuou,de pé e próxima de Hinata.-Você tomou uma coisa muito importante pra mim,e agora eu vou tirar algo que você sempre quis.Naruto.-

Um forte estalo foi ouvido no ar.A face da kunoichi de madeixas cor-de-rosa estava marcada por uma marca vermelha com a forma de uma mão.Os orbes esverdeados estavam claramente surpresos.

-Se é assim,fique com ele.Você tem razão Sakura,ele nunca foi meu.E Naruto,me faça um favor:Não venha a minha festa de aniversário.-

Ela simplesmente correu.Descia rapidamente as escadas,sem se preocupar com nada.Passou pelas ruas de Konoha e entrou em sua casa.Seu cabelo estava encharcado pela neve,os lábios tremiam.Subiu até seu quarto e deitou em sua cama.Só enfim chorou.Chorou por se achar tão idiota a ponto de acreditar que Naruto realmente gostaria dela um dia.

-Hina-chan?-Hinata ouviu sua irmã bater na porta.-Já está pronta?Otou-san mandou você se arrumar logo.-

-Hai,Hanabi.-

Hinata se olhou no espelho.Os olhos estavam vermelhos,e o nariz um pouco bagunçado mas fora isso estava tudo bem.Se dirigiu ao banheiro e tomou um banho demorado,e ao sair pegou o vestido que a governanta escolhera para ela.

O vestido era curto,batia no meio do joelho e era lilás,sua cor preferida.Vestiu-se e olhou novamente o espelho.O vestido colado destacava seus seios,um pouco grandes demais para uma garota de 13 anos.O cabelo liso,que agora já estava batendo nos ombros estava macio e brilhante.Colocou uma camada generosa de gloss nos lábios já rosados.Terminou com uma maquiagem leve,apenas para realçar sua beleza natural.

Se aprontara mais do que o costume para Naruto ver o que perdeu.Quando descera,os primeiros convidados já estavam chegando.Antigos colegas de turma,seu sensei e a namorada,amigos de seu pai e de seu primo.Sua antiga sensei veio e lhe deu um abraço demorado e perguntou como estava,seguida de Kiba e Shino.Hinata sorriu,e respondeu estar tudo bem.Sasuke foi um dos últimos a chegar.

Estava usando jeans escuro e uma blusa azul-marinho.Estava com os cabelos molhados e chamava atenção das garotas no local.Veio até Hinata e deu um de seus famosos sorrisos de lado.Mesmo assim alguma coisa parecia errada.

-Feliz aniversário Hinata.-

-Arigato,Sasuke-kun.-Corou ao pronunciar a última palavra.Era a primeira vez que o chamava de Sasuke-kun.-

-Onde está o Naruto?-

-Eu...Nós terminamos.-

Sasuke pareceu surpreso ao ouvir isto.Tinha uma vaga idéia do porquê.Sakura.

-Lamento...-disse,apesar de não lamentar nem um pouco.-

-Tudo bem.-

Se separaram,e a festa continuou.Em meio aos parabéns,Hinata seguia Sasuke com o olhar.Ele falara com seu sensei,e pela fisionomia dos dois,tinha algo muito errado.Soprou as velas e saiu para o portão de entrada da casa.

-Não vá perder os fogos de artifício!-ainda ouviu seu pai dizer.-

Sasuke passou por ela apressado logo depois.

-Sasuke-kun!-gritou antes de correr atrás dele.-

Ele corria rápido,e Hinata acompanhava com dificuldade.A medida que iam,a jovem notou que o portão de saída da vila estava cada vez mais próximo.Sasuke parou em frente ao portão.

-Me diga Hinata,você já beijou Naruto?-perguntou com o olhar firme.-

-Eu...N-não.-disse corada e confusa com a pergunta.-

-Ótimo.-ele disse antes de segurar seu rosto e tomar seus lábios.-

Era um beijo desesperado,Hinata sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar.Sasuke pediu passagem com a língua e ela cedeu.Por deus,ela estava beijando Uchiha Sasuke!Era algo novo,um tanto molhado e ela pôde notar,com gosto de chocolate.Nunca se sentira assim em toda a sua vida,nem mesmo com Naruto.Os dois se separaram para tomar um ar.

-Eu não queria...Que outro tivesse o seu primeiro beijo.-Sasuke admitiu.-Eu tentei esconder de todos o que eu sentia por você,até de mim mesmo.Tentei negar,evitar mas foi impossível,acabei me apaixonando pela única garota em toda a vila que não tinha nenhum interesse em mim.Eu te amo Hyuuga Hinata.-

Hinata arregalou os olhos.Seu coração batia rápido e sua boca estava seca.Sasuke continuou.

-Mas agora,com você namorando o Naruto não tinha mais nada que me prendesse aqui.Eu estou indo embora Hinata.Ficarei forte,para derrotá-lo.Talvez eu morra fazendo isso,mas eu não ligo.Não tem ninguém que vá sentir minha falta afinal.-disse antes de se virar e seguir seu caminho.-

-Sasuke-kun!-gritou Hinata e num rápido movimento puxou novamente o rosto de Sasuke para si.-

Este beijo fora 500 vezes melhor que o primeiro.Tinha gosto de chocolate amargo,o preferido da Hyuuga.Ela sentia o sabor acompanhado de uma despedida,mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era o fim,era apenas um novo começo.

-Eu vou...Esperar por você.-disse ao se separarem.Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso e continuou seu caminho,para fora de Konoha.-

_**Fim**_

_**Yooo minna-san!Desculpem pela demora.Eu pensei que esse cap já tivesse sido postado há uns dois meses,mas o Fanfiction me enganou XD**_

_**Esse "fim" é apenas o fim da primeira temporada,tem mais coisa minha gente!A segunda novamente vai ter só 3 capítulos.Pois é,essa é uma fic pequena.**_

_**Obrigada pela paciência e pelas reviews,4 meses realmente foi tempo demais.Por isso esse capítulo estava um pouquinho maior!**_

_**Kissus,Myuki-chan OFF**_


	4. Te encontrei de novo Uchiha!

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,sem dramas.**

-Gostaria de mais um pouco de chá,Hinata-sama?-

-Hai,um pouco mais por favor.-

A atendente sorriu e se retirou.

Hinata apreciou pensativa a imagem da pequena casa de chá do País da Água.

Certas informações secretas da ANBU foram dadas a sua _melhor _integrante para achar vestígios do último membro restante da Akatsuki.

Hinata sorriu com certa satisfação,desde que vira Sasuke pela última vez,há um ano atrás ela fizera progressos inimagináveis.

Cuidara de pessoalmente espalhar a informação de que a melhor ANBU de Konoha estava vasculhando o País da Água em busca de Uchiha Sasuke e os quatro cantos do mundo já deviam saber,mas ela não se importava realmente,seria questão de dias,talvez horas até alguém viesse a encontrar,_ele _mais precisamente.

Loucura?Suicídio?Talvez,mas tudo para encontrá-lo.

Desde de que ele fora embora da Vila,quatro anos atrás,ela começou a progredir a olhos vistos.Não só fisicamente como mentalmente também,desenvolvera e aperfeiçoara novos jutsus,praticando durante horas e horas para se tornar mais forte.Não aceitava mais ser tida como fraca,indefesa,protegida pelos companheiros de seu time.

Antes dos 14 já era chunnin.

Aos 17 se tornara uma ANBU.

Um homem com uns trinta e poucos anos de estatura mediana se aproximou da jovem, era incrivelmente branco,suas feições eram comuns e não se destacava em nada em uma multidã olhou desejoso para o corpo curvilíneo da jovem muito bonita,e sorriu maliciosamente antes de tocar em seu rosto imaculado e pronunciar-se:

-Que gracinha você minha jovem!Não gostaria de se juntar a mim em uma conversa mais privativa em meu quarto?-Ele agora estava descendo suas mãos gordurosas do rosto até o pescoço branco,fazendo uma pequena carícia na área,estava descendo mais um pouco antes de Hinata não agüentar mais a situação e resolver dar um basta naquilo com sua kunai.-

-Tire suas mãos imundas dela.-

Uma voz fria invadiu o recinto,todos pararam suas refeições e conversas para olhar quem teria chegado ao estabelecimento.

Hinata não precisou virar-se para saber quem era o dono daquela voz tão conhecida,que soava melodiosamente bem em seus ouvidos.A mesma pele branca,o cabelo negro e arrepiado e os olhos vermelhos indicando a ativação do Sharingan.A única diferença era sua fisionomia raivosa,cheia de desprezo e repulsa para com o homem que acariciava seu pescoço.

-Pe-pe-perd-perdão Sa-sasuke-sama.-O homem tremia de medo,tirara a mão do pescoço fino em milésimos de segundos,suava frio e temia pela sua vida.-Onegai,poupe minha humilde vida!-ele se pôs no chão e beijou os tamancos de madeira de Sasuke.-

-Apenas vá embora.-Ele respondeu com a voz ainda carregada de repulsa.-

O homem prontamente atendeu a ordem e se retirou rapidamente do local,deixando um par de orbes ônix encarando fixamente duas belas pé se aproximou devagar de Hinata,sentando no banco ao lado do seu.A garçonete trouxe o chá,indiferente ao que se passara poucos segundos antes.

-Hinata...-Sasuke disse.-

-Sasuke,é tão bom te ver de novo.-Hinata disse em um tom baixo.-

Hinata tomou o seu chá de menta em um só gole. Estava bem amargo,exatamente como ela gostava.Há muito tempo ela tinha preferência por esse gosto,gosto que lembrava os lábios de Sasuke.

-Poderíamos conversar em um lugar mais adequado?-ele perguntou.-

Hinata apenas assentiu com a cabeça,pagou a conta e saiu junto com Sasuke do estabelecimento.Já atraíam olhares demais.

Andaram em um ritmo rápido,parando nos limites da pequena vila costeira em que se era possível ver o mar azul brilhando com o reflexo do Sol,muito incomum para um país famoso pelos rigorosos invernos e densas neblinas.

Próxima a areia quente e fofa,Hinata admirava o antes vira o mar em toda a sua vida e estava contente por compartilhar esse momento com Sasuke.

-Você nunca viu o mar antes não é mesmo Hinata?-Sasuke sorri.-Lembro-me de ter dito isso anos atrás pra Naruto.-este último nome ele pronunciou com um misto de desprezo e saudade.-

-Não,nunca vi em toda a minha vida Sasuke.-

Sasuke delicadamente pegou o rosto de Hinata e depositou um delicado beijo em seus lábios. A garota tinha gosto de morangos,era doce,aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais voraz,e Sasuke calmamente se distanciou dela

Hinata olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada para ele.

-Acho que já me excedi demais por hoje.Não se esqueça de que ainda sou homem Hinata.-Sasuke disse com um sorriso triste.-

Hinata se recordou da última vez que se viram a mais de um ano atrás.A Hyuuga fora profundamente ferida por Sasuke ao vê-lo com uma garota morena,Karin,esse deveria ser o nome dela.A garota jogava todo o seu charme em Sasuke,que não hesitava em corresponder aos beijos e carícias,é claro que o garoto de olhos negros sabia que Hinata estava lá,os Times 6,7,8 e 9 partiram em uma missão para novamente tentar capturar a Akatsuki e trazer Sasuke de volta.

No caminho ao País do Rio,Sasuke,Karin,Zetsu e Kisame armaram uma emboscada e surpreenderam os times.A luta foi longa e demorada,com Hinata no comando da missão porém,a vitória foi algo determinado antes mesmo da batalha começ foi morto,sem ter como se defender dos ataques precisos e combinados de Neji e Hinata. Sasuke e Karin levaram Zetsu inconsciente até a base da Akatsuki.

Todos acamparam exaustos porém felizes com o sucesso da missão,em pouco tempo não existiria mais Akatsuki.

Hinata se lembrava claramente daquele que fora o pior e o melhor dia de sua lembrara de quantas lágrimas derramara por ele ter beijado outra que não fosse do treino noturno que fizera quando não conseguia lembrava da bela luz do luar sobre seu lindo corpo enquanto treinava seu melhor jutsu,do movimento circular que fazia com a água...Foi quando ele apareceu.

Em poucos segundos Sasuke estava diante dela.O rosto de ambos corados e surpresos,afinal,Hinata estava apenas com suas roupas íntimas (**queria outra coisa né? XD) **e Sasuke olhava fixamente para seu belo e delicado há muito tempo perdera a vergonha de estar perto de Sasuke,se aproximou lentamente e o beijou de um jeito selvagem,que em pouco tempo foi a segurava de um jeito protetor e possessivo,os corpos suados e molhados pela água da cachoeira pouco tempo depois estavam no chão,chegaram muito perto de...Bem,vocês entenderam.

-Eu queria que tivéssemos terminado o que começamos naquele dia, Sasuke.-Ela disse olhando para o mar azul.-

Sasuke corou com o comentário.

Ele sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando,e não queria dizer que pensava a mesma coisa que ela,não queria fazer nada que ela não quisesse.

-Hinata,pare por favor...Não me provoque.-Ele disse sério.-

-Você não sabe como eu sinto sua falta...Quando eu fico longe de você,é como se levasse uma parte de mim não consigo viver sem você Sasuke,eu não sei se seus sentimentos mudaram,mas os meus sempre acreditei que amava Naruto,mas agora vejo que não passava de um amor bobo e demasiadamente infantil ! Finalmente percebi que te amo mais do que tudo,seria capaz de largar qualquer coisa para te ter novamente Sasuke.-

Sasuke não disse nada,apenas a abraçou de forma amável e ficou sentindo seu cheiro de lavanda e lírios.

Hinata era simplesmente perfeita.

-Eu também quero tanto ficar perto de você...-

-Por que você não volta Sasuke?Esqueça o que sobrou da Akatsuki,venha comigo pra Konoha!-Ela lhe suplicou.-

-Konoha não é mais o meu lugar Hinata.-

-Como não pode ser mais o seu lugar?É claro que é!Kakashi,Naruto,Tsunade,Shikamaru,Tenten...Sakura.-Ela disse com certo desprezo.-Todos estão te esperando!-

-Eu não posso voltar.Só seria visto como um traidor.-

-E eu?Não conto?Quem se importa com o que os outros pensam Sasuke?Se você estiver comigo, EU não me importo.-

-Hinata,nosso destino não é ficarmos juntos.-

Aquilo foi como um baque no coração tudo o que fizera por ele,pra ele não lhe importava mais?Se amarem já não seria o bastante?

-É isso que você quer Sasuke?Que eu vá embora?-

-Eu apenas não quero que você se machuque.-

-NÃO!!!-Ela gritou.-Você tem medo!É esse o ê tem muito medo de ficar comigo,de ser feliz,de voltar para o lugar a qual pertence!-

-Não seja ridícula Hinata!Não é por isso.-A sua fisionomia estava perturbada.-

-Não é por isso?Mentira!Uchiha Sasuke é um mentiroso e um medroso!-

-Você vai assumir o clã mais importante de Konoha,precisa de alguém a sua altura,e não um fugitivo.-

-Esse é o único motivo para me deixar?-As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto bonito.-

-Eu posso citar mil motivos diferentes.-

-Encare os fatos Uchiha ê tem é medo de voltar,assumir que gosta de mim,que ME AMA.Não quer ter que lutar por mim,por isso é muito mais prático simplesmente me abandonar.-

-Você precisa de alguém que possa te fazer feliz.-

-Então estou destinada a ficar com Neji,ou Kiba,ou Shino ou Naruto...-

Hinata falara aquilo mais para magoar a si mesma do que pra magoar o não poderia adivinhar o quanto isso doía no portador do Sharingan.

-Para mim,se eu estiver com você basta.-As pérolas olhavam de maneira suplicante para os orbes negros de Sasuke.-

-Desculpe Hinata.-

-Por que Sasuke?Por que?-

-Por que eu não te amo mais.-

_Por que eu não te amo mais._

Aquela frase ecoava em sua cabeça.

**Ele não a amava.**Não a queria mais,e ela estava o atrapalhando.

-Gomen, Sasuke.-Os olhos fitavam algum ponto muito interessante no chão.-Eu não sabia que...Que eu estava atrapalhando a sua felicidade.Não o incomodarei mais, vou embora agora.-

Sasuke ainda tentou segurar a mão de Hinata,não queria deixar que ela fosse pra longe ela tirou sua mão de perto dele com certa frieza.

Ele então apenas olhou ela,enquanto Hinata se afastava em passos rápidos,da cidade,e de sua vida.

Ela tinha razão,não passava de um mentiroso, estava com medo de não fazê-la feliz, de admitir que a amava,medo desse amor acabar e de que ela voltasse para Naruto.

Quantas noites passara em claro pensando no seu cheiro,no sabor de seus lábios?Ele perdera a conta,mas mesmo as carícias provocantes que trocara com Karin não foram o bastante para esquecer a jovem de olhos perolados que ocupara sua mente por quase cinco malditos anos.

Matara Itachi pra nada.

Traíra Konoha pra nada.E agora ele a deixava ir,levando consigo a única chance de ser feliz.

Talvez ele não tivesse que encontrar a ele tivesse nascido apenas para completar sua missão.

Se apaixonar foi um erro,erro que ele queria jamais ter cometido.

Mentira!Se ele pudesse voltaria no tempo,apenas para tê-la em seus braços novamente,por curtos minutos mas o suficiente para se considerar o homem mais feliz da terra.

Já não era possível avistar já deveria estar a milhas de distância.

-Que se foda!-Sasuke gritou alto o suficiente para toda a vila escutar.-Eu já cometi esse erro quatro anos atrás,não vou cometê-lo novamente.Já está decidido,eu irei voltar pra Konoha!-

Da última vez que checara,as recompensas pelo último integrante da Akatsuki estavam entre 100.000 e 10.000.

Quais as chances dele morrer ao tentar voltar?

Muitas.

Quais as chances dele se arrepender se não o fizer?

Maiores ainda.

**Uh,eu já disse que o Fanfiction me odeia?Eu preciso editar pelo menos duas vezes algum capítulo pra ele sair como eu quero,senão as palavras da fic vão sendo comidas,e o texto fica uma boa droga.**

**Eu só ia postar no final de Dezembro,mas enquanto o meu The Sims carregava, (15 minutos é muuuito tempo) eu resolvi escrever e escrever...Aí quando vi já tava pronto.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews do último capí leio a todas,mas só gostaria de responder a dúvidas relacionadas a agradeço a quem deixou uma review,essa fic acabou virando minha preferida,mesmo ela sendo provavelmente a mais curta.**

**Eu sei que a separação de parágrafos está mais do que o que ocorre com essa porcaria é que toda a vez que eu coloco um ponto final e salvo,esse site fdp come a palavra antes do ponto,o ponto e a palavra que vem depois dele.  
**


	5. Quero estar com você

**Disclaimer:Naruto nem é meu . Se fosse,Sasuke e Hinata seriam um casal,Naruto ia ver a burrada que cometeu quando ignorou a Hinata para ir atrás daquela coisa de cabelo rosa e o Kakashi ainda estaria vivo . E a Sakura estaria morta,mas é claro . **

Hinata chegara em casa dois dias depois do reencontro com Sasuke . O dia estava chuvoso e frio,mas não era por isso que estava chorando em um banco em alguma das ruas da cidade . Qualquer pessoa passando por ali notaria o semblante triste a abatido no rosto sempre gentil .

O vento gelado batia no corpo da Hyuuga mas ela não ligava . Se sentia oca,vazia por dentro . Queria fugir,fugir de tudo . Morrer,era exatamente isso que Hinata queria . Desejava ardentemente sentir-se amada,exatamente como se sentira quatro anos atrás,quando Sasuke confessou seu amor .

"Talvez eu tenha feito algo terrível em algum momento da minha vida,algo tão imperdoável que talvez o meu destino não seja ser feliz . "

_**Fracasso.**_

Não era isso que ela era?Por mais que seus amigos,família falassem o contrário,no fundo a garota sabia que seria sempre uma fracassada incapaz de fazer alguma coisa certa . Se conquistara alguma coisa durante todos aqueles anos,fora para provar para as outras pessoas,nunca para si mesma . Seria essa a definição de si mesma que fazia:Fraca . Inútil . Suja . Odiada .

Sentou-se no banco da rua principal e chorou,tudo o que tinha pra chorar . Ela trocaria _tudo _o que conseguira para ao menos esquecer que Sasuke não a amava . Ou para tê-lo ao seu lado,pelo menos por um minuto .

As pessoas passavam por ela,cochichavam,riam,apontavam .

"_Você viu?A herdeira Hyuuga está lá,novamente chorando . "_

Apesar de tudo,para o resto da vila ainda era a herdeira fracassada do clã Hyuuga . Riu com esse pensamento . Talvez fosse melhor voltar pra casa,não era necessário que todos na vila tivessem que ver sua crise de choro .

Pensou por um segundo . Suspirou .

"Talvez ... Se eu não tivesse escolhido entrar no Time 7,quatro anos atrás,eu não estivesse passando por tudo isso . "

O crepúsculo se aproximava,levando consigo qualquer outra idéia de felicidade para a jovem Hyuuga . Hinata ia se levantar do banco quando uma mão branca e delicada tocou seu ombro .

-Hinata?-

A voz era doce porém rebelde que se misturava com o timbre preocupado . Hinata gelou . Conhecia aquela voz .

-Sa...Sakura?-

Os olhos verdes brilhavam com curiosidade e foi com um sorriso amigável que respondeu a pergunta .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As árvores marcavam sua pele,o sangue escorria e a fome apertava seu estômago . Mas já estava perto o suficiente para avistar o grande portão da entrada de seu antigo lar . Tantas lembranças passaram como um flash em sua cabeça,por pouco mais de dois segundos . Logo voltou a pensar em seu objetivo,sua razão para voltar depois de tantos anos .

_Hinata._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Então ... Vai me contar o porquê de estar chorando de forma tão desesperada?-Sakura deu uma lambida em sua casquinha de morango enquanto fitava sua ex-rival . -

-E-eu,bem...-Hinata mordeu os lábios . –

Sakura deu uma risada alta .

-Realmente,só sendo muito burra para não saber o motivo . Soube que a ANBU número 1 de Konoha estava procurando o último Akatsuki . Tsunade-sama me contou . E como está Sasuke?-

Hinata notou o timbre curioso e preocupado de Sakura,mas nada que demonstrasse que ela ainda amava o ex-companheiro de time .

-Continua o mesmo de sempre . –Sem perceber,sua voz saíra com desprezo . –

Sakura olhou diretamente nos olhos perolados de Hinata .

-Seja lá o que ele tenha dito –A rósea disse-não acredite em uma palavra . Sasuke pode parecer frio e distante mas por causa de alguém muito especial ele faz o impossível para proteger essa pessoa . Essa pessoa é você,e ele te ama Hinata,dá pra ver pelo olhar que ele te lança,pelos sorrisos que sempre foram unicamente destinados a você,pelas poucas vezes que o vi corar ... Eu tenho uma boa idéia do que aquele idiota disse . –Completou.-

Hinata encarou Sakura surpresa . Parecia que ela já nem lembrava que um dia gostara de Uchiha Sasuke . Sakura sorriu tristemente ao ver a expressão de Hinata .

-Eu acho que ... Depois que o Naruto terminou comigo eu percebi quem eu realmente amo . Acho que ver o desprezo que ele sente por mim foi o necessário para eu me tornar uma pessoa melhor . –

O queixo de Hinata caiu . Seus olhos se arregalaram . O que diabos Haruno Sakura estava dizendo?_Ela _e Uzumaki Naruto?

-Acho que eu lhe devo desculpas não é?Eu fui uma verdadeira ...

- ... vaca . –Hinata completou _alto demais_ . –

Sakura gargalhou .

-Isso mesmo . Espero que possamos ... Tentar de novo? –

Hinata sorriu para a rósea,que devolveu o sorriso . As coisas estavam ficando melhor,finalmente .

O sorriso de Sakura sumiu assim que Naruto passara pelas duas,parando em frente da Hyuuga com um de seus costumeiros sorrisos . Ignorou totalmente a Haruno,dirigindo-se unicamente a Hinata:

-Yoo Hinata-chan!Eu queria saber ... –Ele coçou a cabeça . –Se você ... E eu ... Gostaria de sair comigo?-

Os olhos esmeraldinos perderam o brilho . A rósea mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça .

-Naruto eu ... –

Como poderia explicar pra ele?Ele evidentemente desprezava a Haruno,qualquer um teria ódio ao descobrir-se usado para conquistar outro homem .

-Eu acho que você deveria esquecer o passado . O seu namoro com Hinata foi há quatro anos,então pare de viver preso a isso!-

Tal demonstração por parte de Sakura fez Naruto e Hinata ficarem de boca aberta .

-Assim como eu fiz Naruto!Eu me arrependo,mas não posso mudar o que já foi feito . Posso apenas implorar por uma nova chance para recomeçar . Com você . Mas pelo jeito nem a isso eu tenho direito não?-Soltou um riso seco . –Acho que já fiquei por aqui tempo demais ... Me perdoe Hinata,devo ir agora . –

Nem ao menos tentou conter as lágrimas . Apenas correu para longe dos dois,sem se importar com nada .

-Na-naruto-kun!-

O loiro voltou-se para a garota .

-Eu sei que não devo me meter mas a Sakura-chan está realmente arrependida e talvez ... Talvez você deva ouvir o que ela tem a dizer e perdoá-la . -

-Você acha Hina-chan?-

O sorriso de Naturo,sempre tão alegre e positivo agora só mostrava tristeza,mas os olhos azuis brilharam antes de responder:

-É ... Acho que você tem razão . Obrigada Hinata,acho que a Sakura não é a única que te deve desculpas . –

Hinata pensou por um momento na possibilidade de Naruto ter escutado sua conversa com Sakura,mas logo tirou isso da cabeça .

-Não tem problema Naruto-kun,eu já te perdoei há muito tempo . –

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Godaime!-

A mulher loira arregalou os olhos cor de chocolate . Talvez fosse apenas imaginação dela . Isso,se esfregasse os olhos logo sumiria . Esfregou com força,mas ele continuava lá,em silêncio . Suspirou . Sake . Ahn,definitivamente era fruto de sake . Mas hoje ela não havia bebido nada!

-O que você está fazendo aqui Uchiha Sasuke?Pensei que fosse um traidor . –

Sasuke cruzou os braços .

-Eu vim para pedir perdão . –Ele falava claramente fazendo muita força para as palavras saírem . –Eu quero voltar pra vila . E estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para voltar . –

-Tsunade-sama!-

Shizune e toda a guarda pessoal da Hokage invadiram a sala . Os shinobis cercaram Sasuke e Shizune se postou ao lado de sua chefe .

-Ele deixou os guardas do prédio inconsciente,se não fosse o capitão da guarda ter notado,jamais teríamos descoberto a presença de um invasor . Quem sabe o que o Uchiha teria fei-

-Calada . –Ordenou Tsunade . –

A loira ponderou . Se ele realmente quisesse matá-la ou destruir a vila já teria o feito . Ele parecia arrependido e disposto a recomeçar . Uma ponta de curiosidade surgiu em sua mente . Qual teria sido o motivo para o orgulhoso Uchiha ter aparecido em seu escritório e pedir por uma nova chance?

-Sasuke . –começou-Você estaria disposto a passar três anos de sua vida dentro da cadeia de segurança máxima de Konoha?Estaria disposto a passar ainda mais dois anos de sua vida acompanhado por um ANBU pra onde você for?Essas são as condições para você permanecer na vila . –

-Eu aceito . –respondeu prontamente . -

Em nenhum momento Sasuke perdeu a calma . Por mais contrariado que estivesse ao praticamente se jogar aos pés da Hokage,não esqueceria seu objetivo . Por mais humilhado que fosse .

-Então ... –

-Tsunade-sama!-Shizune interrompeu . –A senhora não po-

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo Shizune . Uchiha Sasuke,você deve se apresentar imediatamente no departamento jurídico do prédio,estarei enviando o relatório agora . –

-Eu não posso me apresentar agora . –Sasuke disse . –Três horas,é tudo o que eu preciso . –

-Você está pedindo demais para um traidor,Uchiha . –

Sasuke se ajoelhou no chão . Mantinha os olhos baixos .

-Por favor ... Eu imploro Hokage-sama . –

Se havia ainda alguma pontinha de curiosidade na mente de Tsunade,ela havia quintuplicado de tamanho .

-Está bem ... Mas se passar de três horas,seu traseiro será chutado pra fora dessa vila . Pra sempre . –

Sasuke não pôde evitar de sorrir .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata olhou as nuvens pela janela de seu quarto . A lua cheia iluminava o pequeno pedaço que conseguia ver da vila . Sua casa .

"Está muito frio aqui . " pensou .

Preferia sua varanda,mas a fina camisola curta que usava não permitia que se afastasse por tanto tempo de seu quarto quente e aconchegante .

Suspirou derrotada . Era capaz de aceitar que ele não a amava . Era capaz de aceitar que com o passar dos dias,logo ele teria outra . Era capaz de dizer a si mesma,"Está tudo bem!" .

Mas não estava .

E ela sabia que não estava .

Ela teria que agüentar,viver sua vida em quanto ainda fosse possível .

Mas não era possível . Ela sabia .

-Pra quê viver ... Se eu já não me importo mais com minha vida?Eu só queria morrer!-sussurrou . –

De repente,dois braços fortes a abraçaram,o cheiro másculo invadindo suas narinas . Sentiu sua boca ficar seca . Não era ilusão de sua mente,era _ele ._

-Nunca mais!Nunca mais diga isso!-O moreno falou raivoso . –Nem mesmo _pense _nisso!-

Hinata se soltou dos braços de seu amado . Estava tomada por uma sensação de confusão,estava completamente entorpecida .

-Por que você está aqui?Você não me ama mais . –

Sasuke a encarou ainda mais raivoso .

-Como você pôde acreditar em mim Hinata?Você me disse que eu não passo de um grande mentiroso,um covarde . E se quer saber,está absolutamente certa . Já está mais do que na hora de fazer diferente . Eu não quero mais ser um covarde . E principalmente,não quero mais mentir,nem pra você,nem pra mim mesmo . –

-Você acha que eu posso te perdoar?Acha que ainda quero beijá-lo,tocá-lo,abraçá-lo?-As lágrimas novamente escorriam pelo rosto da garota . –

-Hinata,me perdoe por favor ... –

-Eu estaria sendo ridícula,se te perdoasse . Eu seria tola,estúpida ... Mas sabe o que é pior Sasuke?-Ele não respondeu . –Eu não posso ficar longe de você . Eu não posso odiar você porque eu simplesmente te amo . –

Sasuke tocou a face de Hinata .

-Eu estou disposto a fazer tudo para você me perdoar Hinata . Por isso eu resolvi voltar pra vila . As dez horas terei que me apresentar no departamento jurídico de Konoha . De lá,serei levado para a prisão,onde cumprirei minha pena de três anos . –

Hinata arregalou os olhos . Sasuke estava fazendo tudo aquilo ... Por ela?Ainda receosa,ela abraçou Sasuke . Apenas para sentir o cheiro másculo dele,para relembrar todos os momentos que passara com ele . Em questão de segundos,uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça . Sasuke estaria recluso por três anos . Três anos longe dele . Com esse pensamento Hinata beijou Sasuke apaixonadamente . O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais voraz com o passar dos minutos,se separaram para respirar .

-Hinata ... –Sasuke tocou os lábios inchados . –

-Sasuke,eu não quero que você vá sem que eu e você,que eu ... –Ela corou . –

Sasuke entendera o recado . Corou levemente,de forma que Hinata nem percebera . Delicadamente pegou a mão delicada da Hyuuga e a conduziu até a cama de casal .

-Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer Hinata?-

Lágrimas rolaram mais uma vez pelo belo rosto da garota . Mas dessa vez eram lágrimas de alegria . Com um sorriso,respondeu:

-Eu nunca quis tanto algo na minha vida como agora Sasuke . Eu amo você!-

-Eu também te amo Hinata . Eu _**quero estar com você**_,por toda a minha vida . -

Naquela noite,Sasuke e Hinata fizeram a última demonstração de amor entre um homem e uma mulher . O tempo parecia não existir,nada além dos dois se fazia presente naquele momento único . Com um gemido baixo,Sasuke saiu de Hinata . A lua e os sorrisos estampados em seus rostos eram as únicas coisas visíveis para os dois .

Poucos minutos depois,Sasuke se levantou .

-Tenho que ir . –Ele beijou mais uma vez aqueles lábios doces de sua amada . –

Hinata o abraçou . Não era uma despedida,como naquele aniversário de 13 anos . Mais uma vez,apenas um até logo . Um novo começo .

-Eu irei te esperar Sasuke ... –

Foi a última coisa que Sasuke escutou naquela noite . Ele e Hinata ficariam juntos,ele batalhara por ela,vencera por ela.

Era _seu _final feliz,afinal de contas!

_**Fim.**_

_**Cara,estou emocionada . Pela primeira vez,terminei uma fic . Eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado dela,tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever . Eu agradeço imensamente a todas as reviews que eu recebi . O final,está como eu imaginava,deixei ele aberto . Assim,vocês podem fantasiar sobre o que poderia acontecer em seguida . Bem,mais uma vez obrigada . Ah,quem ficar com vontade de ler mais um pouco,passa na comunidade do Orkut Zero no Tsukaima,lá tem outras oneshots minhas,incluindo um dos meus projetos que eu falei anteriormente e brevemente será postado aqui no site na categoria de Familiar of Zero . High School Fic! \o/ GiulioxSiesta S2**_


End file.
